Non-volatile data storage devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices or removable storage cards, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell. For example, Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memory devices provide increased storage density by storing 3 bits per cell, 4 bits per cell, or more.
Other types of memory devices such, as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), may be used to store and retrieve data with a relatively high speed as compared to flash memory devices. For example, synchronous DRAM devices may communicate with a processor via a double data rate (DDR)-type interface according to a protocol that specifies a time period (e.g. a number of cycles) for the memory to return requested data after receiving a request for the data. While DRAM devices provide relatively high-speed operation, flash memory devices typically provide larger storage capacity and lower cost of manufacture. However, flash memory devices may not be able to consistently satisfy response times specified by a DDR interface protocol.